At present, when an application software (program) corporation performs an intellectual property rights protection for its software, a commonly used important method is to add the verification for software serial number during the use of software. In practical applications, however, the software serial number is easily to be divulged, and thus such a common protection manner can not achieve a good protection effect.
The application software of mobile terminal is also intellectual property rights that should be protected, and more importantly, if the software of mobile terminal is not protected, it is possible to cause an economic loss to the user holding the terminal. At present, there is no need to input a serial number for the PC side software of a communication terminal, mainly because that most current mobile terminals need a subscriber identity module (SIM) card or user identity module (UIM) card, and the SIM card itself provides a personal identification number (PIN) verification and a PIN unlocking key (PUK) verification, which may achieve the effect of protection. However, the disadvantage of such a protection solution is that, a user would not open a PIN code option so that a password should be inputted each time when the PC side software is started; in this case, other users may perform network link embezzlement very easily once the SIM card and the UIM card are lost together, so as to bring economic losses to the original users.
Along with the development of technology, the worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) technology is stepping into our lives. In the WiMAX technology, the authentications of SIM card and UIM card will be replaced by the user authentication of WiMAX; that is to say, a terminal user may connect to the network only with a user name and a password; in this case, the case of automatic connection is also included, i.e. a terminal device will perform automatic authentication according to the stored user name and password once a terminal device is inserted. For example, when a WiMAX data card is in the automatic connection mode, if it occurs that a terminal is lost, other illegal users may perform an illegal connection by using the application downloaded from the network and the stolen serial number or by faking an application of the device directly; if the illegal user has a legal software and serial number, he may also embezzle others devices, so as to bring economic losses to the embezzled users. For the above case, performing locking protection for the application software becomes more important.
However, it is so far not proposed any scheme capable of providing an effective protection for the software (application program).